mythologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User talk:Morningstar2651
Hi Morningstar. Just in case you don't see it, Jason has fixed the problem with shared templates here (have a look at the history of my user page for our tests). Let me know if you see any more problems with them. Regards -- sannse (talk) 10:22, 16 February 2006 (UTC) Um, front page has been hacked. - Nhprman 02:57, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Correction- it was attempted. The front page is fine. Never mind. - Nhprman 02:59, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Giants and Jotunn Shouldn't we merge Giants and Jotunn? They are the same creature in norse mythology. Happychickenvermin 09:31, October 1, 2010 (UTC) A Message From Qui-Gon Reborn Hi! I'm Qui-Gon Reborn, a big user over at Wookiepedia, the Star Wars Wiki, and I've been toying with the idea of creating a mythology wiki. Well, it looks like there's no need! Hey, don't fret about what these people are saying regarding this site being disorganized and such. I see much promise in it, and I'm going to be editing here for a loooooong time. (I already got you a Ragnarök article. Check it out!) I'll probably start with the Norse myths first, since those are what I'm most interested in. Do you have any one place that you'd like me to start, or can I just go for it? Thanks, and may the fires of Odin be with you! Qui-Gon Reborn * Listen, man, I just noticed that your page hasn't been edited in almost over a year. If you don't want to take responsibility for this wiki, you need to hand it over to someone. This isn't working. Someone needs to really get moving or this isn't going to take off. Qui-Gon Reborn * I'm in agreement here. I think this wiki really has a lot of potential, but it needs a leader. Mengxia 01:36, April 29, 2010 (UTC) Hello Morningstar2651, I am a new member who wishes to pay tribute to the creator of this wiki. Rollback right If I had rollback rights I would help with keeping vandalism down. Granpa 12:50, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Mjolnir i typed in Mjolnir and did not find a page should i create one or just leave that too the people on this wiki?Chaos will soon reign supreme! 22:17, June 19, 2011 (UTC) import articles whole from wikipedia Hello, I am a moderator at Religion wiki. Is it permissible to import articles whole from wikipedia? Does this wiki have the same licensing as wikipedia? What should I place on the article to acknowledge that it came from wikipedia? Granpa 19:43, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Mythology articles are welcome at Religion wiki http://religion.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_mythologies we generally just import the articles straight from wikipedia. (our license is fully compatible with wikipedia's) But the template must be placed at the bottom of each imported article. I've already imported many. Personal opinions are welcome but they must be clearly marked as opinion. Preferably with template Questions should be directed to Simon Peter Hughes Granpa 19:54, August 1, 2011 (UTC)